


The (long) way back Home

by Darthteddybear



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), RWBY
Genre: Based on my d&d campaign but no knowledge is needed, Gen, I'm new to Ao3 plz help, My D&D character go's to remnant via a deal with a demon, Satan summoning (past), This was a joke amongst my friends until it wasn't, Tiefling, Yes its as sad as it sounds, barbarian, first published fanfiction, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: A meme amognst my friends that actually turned into a story.





	1. Prologue

Tormon loved his sword.

It was his pride as a blacksmith, the first weapon he had ever made without any help from Deren - Algdarnia's smith before him. He could still remember the day when he started work on it, he was 15 at the time. It took 3 days to make and had served him ever since, it had seen him through a lot and it would see him through this too.

Although _"this"_ was getting stranger by the minute. First, there was the gap in memory the last one he had was activating the circle then just waking up here.

That said he had idea where _"here"_ was. The trees were definitely not of northern nature and the air felt different.

But by far the biggest difference was the beast in front of him. It had what looked like black fur and bone plates jutting out in every area imaginable. Regarding all this it still looked canine in nature. But most unsettling were its eyes. Completely red and devoid of anything but raw hate and anger.

Tormon drew his sword, the familiar sound comforting him as it cut through the air to rest in front of him.

The beast moved first pouncing in a reckless dive in an attempt to catch him off guard.

It never got it's chance as Tormon's blade met it mid-air cutting vertically through the monster's throat. Blood gushed from the wound like a river as it tried desperately to change the flow of battle. But again Tormon was too quick as he made another cut horizontal to his first in a clean decapitation that severed the head from the body.

It's corpse fell, lifeless.

Then strangely started to drift away in what seemed like smoke.

Tormon frowned beneath his mask.

That confirmed it.

He wasn't in the north anymore.

Hell, he probably wasn't on Ollumn.

_Why did we thing activating a demonic circle was a good idea?_


	2. Gorillas's are mean

Tormon was worried.

 

It wasn’t the kind of innocent worry that beset him whenever he snuck out with his friends to tell stories after dark.

 

No.

 

This was the kind of worry that infected the village whenever a bad harvest came in. Or when word reached them of wandering bandits. But this fear had a bitter taste of isolation in it. Not the prepared type of isolation he put himself through to train his rage and mind. For that had a purpose and was controlled by him.

 

This had no purpose.

 

This was scary.

 

Gods this was scary.

 

"RAGH"

 

It was another beast, but this one was different, instead of the lupine nature of the first this one took the unmistakeable form of a gorilla. Tormon barely dodged the mean right hook it threw at him and somehow managed to catch the left with his sword.

 

He jumped back using the short reprieve to get a better look at the beast.

 

It stood at around the same height as him with two massive arms and an eye that let out an eerie glow.

 

Readying himself Tormon prepared himself to charge.

 

But the beast was faster.

 

It leapt into the air and slammed down on where he used to be, had he not jump back just in time to avoid it's crush.

 

Seeing an opportunity he struck with a downward slash. The blow rang true, his great-sword slashing through the things gut allowing some of its blood to escape.

 

Screaming, the beast charged and body slammed Tormon into a tree behind him then bit down on one of Tormon's horns. It then grabbed picked Tormon with both hands and pegged him at some nearby trees

 

But Tormon was mad.

 

The kind of mad that propelled him to behead the Ettin- an abomination with two heads.

 

The kind of rage that kept him fighting through impossible odds.

 

The kind of rage that burned within him since Zaleear's betrayal.

 

But this felt different.

 

His rage always burned with nature's wrath and fury connected to it on a primal level.

 

This rage had that.

 

Yet, there was something more to it.

 

Not anything bad per say.

 

Something was just different.

 

Had he been in any other state of mind he would've taken note. But right now he simply didn't care. He was slammed on the ground, his back hitting it with enough force to produce a stunned "OOF" from his lips. He recovered quickly, using his tail to push upwards akin to a spring to get back on to his feet.

 

Then he met the abomination's roar with one of his own.

 

Charging forwards Tormon used the beast's own attack against it by slamming his body into the thing's chest but being thrust backwards by its hulking fists before he could take any other action.

 

They clashed again, each fighting for an opportunity to gain the upper hand. In the backer part of his mind he started analysing the beast for a weak point. Somewhere to strike should he get the chance.

 

_The head!_

 

He jumped backwards using his tail to balance in order to land properly.

 

The beast roared again then charged. Clearly getting bored of the stalemate.

 

But Tormon was ready for it.

 

He got into a stance drilled into him by his father.

 

The standing bear stance. A technique exclusive to the bear clan barbarian kings and responsible for their dominion of the north. Feet wide and great sword raised high above his head in order to deliver powerful vertical attacks with his blade. It was also prized for its simplicity allowing it to be pulled off in a rage addled state.

 

When it was close enough he struck downwards quickly with his blade fuelling it with his rage and all the strength he could muster.

 

The beast tried to block the strike with both of its arms in an X formation. But the Tieflings blade was sharper. It cut through the bone plate and hard skin with little resistance a light purple sheen enveloping it as it crumpled the hands under the weight of his rage.  But the attack didn't stop there. Utilizing his advantage he deepened the cut bringing his sword through its flesh and out from its crotch.

 

It was by no means a _clean_ kill but it was a spectacle indeed having the two juggernauts clash in a test of strength with hard steel on demonic flesh.

 

A triumphant cry rose from Tormon's mouth - a wordless challenge to any more beasts foolish enough to challenge him.

 

But none came. Disappointment evident in his gait he once again resumed his walk albeit slightly cheered up from the fight beforehand. Then he heard it. A sharp sound followed by others each coming from his right. They were feint but were easily heard over the silence of the forest.

 

_Gunshots?_

 

A minute later and a pack of bear like creatures burst from the trees behind him, the same kind of bone plate and black fur covered them. But there was something wrong with their eyes and the way they charged.

 

They weren't focused on him.

 

Getting an idea he ducked behind a bush and watched them run past, completely oblivious.

 

_No reaction._

 

After 30 seconds or so the Tiefling leapt from the undergrowth and started sprinting after them.

 

_I can't believe that worked, now to see where these beasts take me._

 

_Hopefully to people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the one line sentences okay?


End file.
